Lost
by Wannon
Summary: Wannon: *Non-yaoi* Trunks and Goten are missing, Goku and a reluctant Vegeta are sent to find them.


Hello…

I decided to write another DBZ fanfic…oh joy of joys.

Not much to say, so just…enjoy!

~ Wannon-chan ~

This story is totally the work of my very talented friend.All I did towards this fic is stand back and gaze in something resembling awe ^.^

~ smeegee-chan ~

## Lost

"Vegeta!"

The Saiya-jin prince glanced lazily at the person approaching him.

"Kakarott…" he said with a slight nod of his head.

_Kakarott seems…worried…he thought, as he scowled at the third-class warrior._

"Have you seen Goten? I can't find him anywhere!" Goku exclaimed.Vegeta shrugged slightly.

"No, I haven't seen him!…I wouldn't worry, Kakarott.He's probably with my brat"

"What if they're lost?! Or hurt?!" Goku gasped.

"Oh well" Vegeta said with a smile."One less brat you have to worry about"

Goku's eyes narrowed.

"Vegeta! Your son could be hurt, too!" he snapped.The Saiya-jin prince snorted.

"Trunks? He'll be fine" he said, ignoring the sinking feeling in his heart.Goku sighed.

"I'm going to look for them…it's getting dark" he said, glancing at the prince, who yawned and closed his eyes.

"Are you going to help me, Vegeta?!" he asked.Vegeta opened an eye, and waved him away.

"Fine.I hope you realise how much Trunks looks up to you…" Goku said, and disappeared.

_Trunks looks up to me? Hmph…Kakarott is a baka! That little brat despises me! He thought, before falling asleep._

~ * ~

* A few hours ago *

Trunks waited patiently at the door to the Son residence, and smiled politely when Chi Chi opened the door.

"Hello Trunks" she said.

"Hi Chi Chi-san…can Goten come and play?" he asked.Chi Chi smiled.

"Sure…GOTEN! TRUNKS IS HERE!" she yelled, making Trunks cringe slightly.

"Coming!" Trunks heard, and saw Goten rushing to the door.The two smiled at each other.

"You be careful…Goten, you're to be home before dark, okay?" Chi Chi said.Goten nodded.

"Sure mom" he said, and the two young friends raced off.Goten looked at Trunks.

"So what are we gonna do today?" he asked.Trunks grinned.

"I was out training with my dad last night, and I saw some really cool caves…wanna go explore them?" he asked eagerly.Goten nodded.

"Sounds like fun! Lead on!" he exclaimed.Trunks obliged, and pretty soon they were standing at the mouth of a huge cave.

"Whoa…" Goten breathed, craning his head back to get a full picture of the size of the cave.

"Cool, huh? Let's go!" Trunks said, grabbing his younger friend's hand and dragging him inside.Goten was a little scared, but curiosity got the better of him, and he began to roam further and further into the cave.Although…it seemed more like a labyrinth now, with twisting rocky tunnels leading off everywhere.Trunks had to run to keep up with him.

"Goten! Wait!" he yelled after him.It was pitch black in the cave, but Trunks felt Goten stop.

"Why? Can't you keep up with me?" he asked teasingly.Trunks fumed, and puffed his chest out proudly.

"Of course I can!" he snapped, and squinted when Goten lit up the cave with a ball of energy.

"Let there be light!" Goten exclaimed.Trunks giggled, encouraging Goten.

"Aren't you glad I shed a little light on the subject?" he asked with a smug smile.Trunks frowned.

"Okay, that's enough" he said.Goten looked around worriedly.

"Uh, Trunks?" he asked.

"What?"

"We're lost" Goten said.Trunks took a look at their surroundings.

"Oh, great! Look what you've done, Goten!" he yelled, scowling like his father.

"Me?! It was _you who dragged me in here!" Goten snapped._

"I didn't rush around here and get us lost" Trunks said coldly.Goten began to cry.

"Are you crying?" Trunks asked.He heard a sniffle.

"No…" Goten whimpered.Trunks sighed.

"Goten…don't cry, I'm sorry.It was both our fault, okay?" Trunks said.

"Okay…" Goten whispered back."But how are we gonna get outa here?…I know! We'll just blow a hole in the ceiling!"

"NO! we can't, or the entire place will cave in on top of us…" Trunks said.The younger boy hung his head.

"Why didn't I think of that?" he mumbled.

"We just need to retrace our steps…if we can, seeing as we were running around blindly…" Trunks mused.He felt and saw Goten cling to his arm.

"Let's go, Trunks…I wanna go home" he whispered to the lavender-haired youth.Trunks felt a pang of guilt.

_I shouldn't have brought him here…but there's no time for feeling guilty now…I have to be strong! He thought._

Goten began to lead Trunks along, trying to remember which way they had come.They took a left turn, and found a dead end.

"Damn!" Trunks cursed, making Goten jump.The ground suddenly gave way, and the young demi Saiya-jins fell, and landed hard on the rocky ground below…

~ * ~

* Back to present time *

Chi Chi wrung her hands nervously, as she and Bulma waited in Bulma's house.

"Oh, Bulma…it's so dark now…I'm so worried!" she exclaimed.Bulma rubbed her friend's back soothingly.

"I know…I'm worried too.Thank Kami that Goku and Vegeta are out searching for them" she said.The front door slammed open.

_That's Vegeta…Bulma thought, standing up.Her husband stuck his head around the doorframe, and scowled upon seeing her._

"Woman! Where's my dinner?!" he snapped.Bulma blinked a couple of times.

"Vegeta…shouldn't you be out looking for Goten and Trunks?" she asked.Vegeta shook his head.

"I can't understand why you're so worried about the little brats…they'll be fine" he said.Chi Chi began to get angry.

"How dare you?! You go out there right now and find my Goten!" she yelled.Vegeta walked menacingly toward her.

"Don't tell me what to do, woman!" he snapped, but Chi Chi wouldn't listen.

"You're a lousy excuse for a father, you know that?!" she yelled, getting in his face.Vegeta growled, and stormed away.Chi Chi sank to the ground.

"How on earth do you cope?" she asked Bulma.

"Easy.I love him" she replied.Vegeta returned with a roll of masking tape and an evil smirk.Bulma raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"What are you doing…?" she asked.Vegeta didn't answer, but instead, ripped off a piece of the tape and slapped it over Chi Chi's mouth.

"That should shut you up" he said, before standing in front of Bulma.

"I don't see my dinner…" he said.Bulma smiled sweetly.

"And you won't see your dinner at all if you don't go out there and find our son!" she said.Vegeta scowled, and stomped out of the house to help Goku.

~ * ~

"TRUNKS! GOTEN!" Goku called, as he flew around frantically.Vegeta appeared beside him.

"Vegeta! Come on, help!" he said, flying forward.

"Kakarott…you're looking in the wrong place" he said calmly.Goku looked at him quizzically.

"Huh?" he asked."You know where they are?"

"I have an idea…" Vegeta replied.

"Where?! Show me!" Goku demanded.Vegeta began to fly off, with Goku close behind.

"How do you know where they are?" Goku called after him.

"I saw my brat looking at the caves last night…I think he took Goten there" Vegeta called back.They landed at the mouth of the cave, and Goku walked inside.

"Wait Kakarott! What if we get lost?" Vegeta asked.Goku smiled.

"No chance of that, Vegeta! I know these caves well" he replied, and walked in.

"Hmph" Vegeta said, and entered the cave behind Goku.

~ * ~

Trunk's eyes fluttered open and focused on the bloodied face of Goten.

"…Goten…" Trunks whispered, attempting to sit up.He winced in pain as he realised he had broken a few ribs.His younger friend groaned and opened his eyes.

"…Trunks, are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I've been better…how about you? You look pretty busted up…can you move?" Trunks replied.Goten nodded and sat up, gasping at something he saw.

"What? What's wrong?" Trunks queried.

"M-my leg…oh, gross…" he said, his voice cracking slightly.

"Help me up, Goten, please? My ribs are broken…" Trunks asked.Goten gently hoisted his friend to a sitting position, and Trunks made a face upon seeing Goten's leg.

"That _is gross…" He commented, standing up very painfully.Goten's leg was broken, and sticking out at a horrible angle._

"Does it hurt bad?" Trunks asked.Goten shook his head, but the tears in his eyes and the grimace on his face said otherwise.Trunks sighed and hoisted Goten up to his good leg, despite violent protests from his broken ribs.He put his arms around Goten's waist and Goten wrapped his arm around Trunks' neck.

"We gotta get you to a hospital" Trunks murmured, and began to walk.His ribs screamed in pain, and tears sprung to his eyes, but he forced them back.

# I can't cry…I have to be strong, like my father…he wouldn't cry! I'm gonna make him proud of me! Trunks thought with determination, as he flew painfully up through the hole they had fallen through.

~ * ~

"Kakarott! This looks familiar…have we been here before?!" Vegeta exclaimed, as he glared at a familiar rock.

"Uh, well…" Goku began.

"We're lost, aren't we?" Vegeta snapped.Goku scratched his head and smiled goofily.

"I'm afraid so…" he said.Vegeta grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and pulled him down so they were eye to eye.

"If anything happens to Trunks because of your stupidity, I'll make sure you pay" he snarled.Goku smiled.

"…Vegeta.So you do care…" he said.Vegeta glowered at him.

"Of course I care, Kakarott! He's my only son!" he exclaimed.

"You don't act like you care about him…" Goku commented.

"Why should I let him get attached to me? It would only make it harder if something happened to me and I wasn't around anymore" Vegeta said simply, storming off.

"Vegeta…" Goku began sadly.

"No, Kakarott.This conversation never happened, got it?" he said angrily, and Goku nodded.

# Poor Vegeta…he never had his father for very long…but it still must have hurt.And now he's trying to protect Trunks from being hurt like that, too…he thought.

"Vegeta!" Goku called after the prince.He turned to look at Goku.

"I'm sorry…" Goku apologised, and received a grateful nod.

"Let's go" Vegeta whispered hoarsely.

~ * ~

Trunks and Goten had been walking for a long time, but they had barely gotten anywhere, due to their injuries.Trunks paused for a moment as he sensed his father…and Goku's chi.

"Goten! They're here!" he said.The boy lifted his head, then grinned.

"Oh, thank Kami!" he exclaimed, as he too sensed Goku and Vegeta's presence.

"Let's hurry, Trunks!" Goten said, his spirit lifted by the knowledge that his father was near.The two little warriors trudged on, badly hurt and weary, but hopeful.

~ * ~

Now that Goku had managed to get he and Vegeta lost, they had to rely on their senses.They had locked on to their respective son's chi, and were flying towards it.Goku stopped suddenly, forcing Vegeta to a halt.

"Goten!" Goku cried, rushing forward and taking his child.

"…daddy…" Goten whispered, before passing out.Vegeta moved forwards and saw his son, looking a little worse for wear.

"…Trunks" Vegeta said."Are you…alright?"

Trunks' eyes lit up at his father's concern.

"Yes, father…I'm fine" he said, taking a single step before fainting.

"Trunks?!" Vegeta exclaimed, scooping his son up.He was unconscious.

_It never occurred to me that I should be nice to Trunks in case something happened to him…Vegeta thought dejectedly.He and Goku flew in silence, managing to find their way out of the maze of tunnels and to the hospital, where their unconscious sons were admitted.Family was called in, then all they could do was wait._

~ * ~

Goten opened his eyes cautiously, and saw his mother's face.

"Oh Goten! You're awake!" she cried, smothering him with hugs and kisses.

"Chi Chi, go easy on him!" Goten heard his father say.

"Dad's right, mom…he's still not healed" Gohan said wisely.Chi Chi frowned, but stopped her barrage of affection.

"I'm so glad you're alright, sweetie" she whispered, before planting a kiss on his forehead.Gohan's face replaced hers, and his older brother smiled at him.

"Hi little brother…you had us worried for a while there…don't do that again, please?!" he exclaimed, making Goten giggle.He knew what his mother could be like when she's worried.Finally, Goku came to speak with his son.

"Hi son" he said.Goten smiled weakly.

"Hi dad" he replied.Goku smiled, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Glad you're okay…I was worried you had some kind of internal bleeding…I worry too much! Saiya-jins are a strong race, I should have known you'd be fine" he said.

"Thanks, dad…" Goten said, beckoning his father for a hug.

~ * ~

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Bulma and Vegeta awaited Trunks' awakening.They had been up all night, by his bedside.Vegeta kept a watchful eye on his son, and woke his wife up when he saw Trunks' eyes open.

"Trunks!" Bulma exclaimed, kissing his cheeks.

"Hi mom…" he rasped.Vegeta sat back and watched his wife and son until it was his turn.He warned Bulma away with a glare, and looked at his son.

"Brat.You do realise that you have to be punished for what you've done, right?" he asked.Trunks' eyes widened.

"Y-yes, father" he said.

"What you did was foolish, and not only put Goten's life in danger, but your own"

"I know…"

"You will be grounded for a month"

"Of course, father…I'm sorry…" Trunks said, his eyes filling with tears, and his voice quavering.He held his arms out for a hug, not really expecting one…

He was pleasantly surprised when Vegeta gently hugged him, and whispered something in his ear;

# I'm proud of you, son…

The end.

Sappy, I know…sorry!!^.^

Did ya like it or not? Let me know, and review!!

Thanks muchly…

~ Wannon-chan ~

wannon-chan is now accepting request they can be as specific as you want, in fact the more specific the better!She feels obligated to warn you that characters may be vastly OOC and situations may become somewhat AU there is even a chance that she simply won't be able to cope with your request for various reasons.She will write straight or yaoi fics of either DBZ or Final Fantasy 7.There is a strong chance that smeegee-chan (yes I'm talking about myself in the third person) will help out and even the possibility of some input from smabbi-san (read her 'Just One Wish' series it's super cool!) Thanks for reading ^.^

~ smeegee-chan ~


End file.
